psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale
The Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale (CMAS) is a self-report inventory used to measure anxiety in children It was was devised by Casteneda, McCandless and Palermo in 1956 and then subsequently published as the Revised Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS) by Reynolds and Richmond in 1978. References *Boehnke, K., Silbereisen, R. K., Reynolds, C. R., & Richmond, B. O. (1986). What I think and feel: German experience with the revised form of the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 7(4) 1986, 553-560. *Castenada, A., McCandless, B. R., & Palermo, D. S. (1956). The children's form of the manifest anxiety scale: Child Development 27 1956, 317-326. *Colman, S. W., Mackay, D., & Fidell, B. (1972). English normative data on the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 11(1) Feb 1972, 85-87. *Finch, A. J., Montgomery, L. E., & Deardorff, P. A. (1974). Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Reliability with emotionally disturbed children: Psychological Reports Vol 34(2) Apr 1974, 658. *Flanigan, P. J. (1972). A methodological analysis of the children's manifest anxiety scale with normal and retarded children: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 40(4) Sum 1972, 46-51. *Flanigan, P. J., Peters, C. J., & Conry, J. L. (1969). Item analysis of the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale with the retarded: Journal of Educational Research Vol 62(10) Jul 1969, 472-477. *Gulutsan, M. (1964). Some effects of mental health instruction on Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale scores: Alberta Journal of Educational Research 10(4) 1964, 209-216. *Holloway, H. D. (1958). Reliability of the Children's Manifest Anxiety scale at the rural third grade level: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(4) Aug 1958, 193-196. *Holloway, H. D. (1961). Normative data on the Children's Manifest Anxiety scale at the rural third grade level: Child Development 32 1961, 129-134. *Keller, E. D., & Rowley, V. N. (1962). Junior high school and additional elementary school normative data for the Children's Manifest Anxiety scale: Child Development 33(3) 1962, 675-681. *Levitt, E. E. (1957). Ecological differences in performance on the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Psychological Reports 3 1957, 281-286. *Levy, N. (1958). A short form of the children's manifest anxiety scale: Child Development 29 1958, 153-154. *Lipsitt, L. P. (1958). A self-concept scale for children and its relationship to the children's form of the Manifest Anxiety Scale: Child Development 29 Dec 1958, 463-472. *Malpass, L. F., Mark, S., & Palermo, D. S. (1960). Responses of retarded children to the children's manifest anxiety scale: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 51(5) Oct 1960, 305-308. *Opolot, J. A. (1976). Normative data on the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in a developing country: Psychological Reports Vol 39(2) Oct 1976, 587-590. *Palermo, D. S. (1959). Racial comparisons and additional normative data on the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Child Development 30 Mar 1959, 53-57. *Rosenblum, S., & Callahan, R. J. (1958). The performance of high-grade retarded, emotionally disturbed children on the Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale and Children's Anxiety Pictures: Journal of Clinical Psychology 14 1958, 272-275. *Stone, F. B., Rowley, V. N., & Keller, E. D. (1965). Clinical anxiety and the Children's Manifest Anxiety scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology 21(4) 1965, 409-412. *Wirt, R. D., & Broen, W. E., Jr. (1956). The relation of the children's manifest anxiety scale to the concept of anxiety as used in the clinic: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 20(6) Dec 1956, 482. Category:Anxiety